fallout_76_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Wade Airport
Wade Airport is the current headquarters for the Appalachian Detachment of the United States Enclave for the Union, moved into after a previous commander's disastrous interactions with the MODUS Mainframe of CB_002 ended with the Enclave's forces being ejected from the bunker. Over time, High Command one-by-one came to the realization that Wade made for a far better headquarters than the confines of the bunker, and it was abandoned at large for the airport. While not as centrally located, its proximity to a number of pre-war installations such as the Sunshine Meadows farm and Poseidon Energy Plant WV-06 proves to be of greater value than the bunker's location. In addition, the only hostiles in the region have proven to simply be fauna, which provides the Enclave with a decent base in which to grow their power. Two main portions of the airport exist, the terminal and the tarmac. Terminal Offices: The top corner overlooking the tarmac contains four offices for the members of High Command. Currently, the offices belong to (in order) Director Lux of Peacekeeping and Recovery, General Tsosie of the Department of the Army, Director Rogers of the Defense Intelligence Agency, and Director Fantastic of Research and Development. Each office is quite large, approximately twenty feet length-wise and across. Across the hall from each office is a lounge for any aides that each of the commanders may have. Mess hall: The small food court for the airport has been re-purposed into a regular cafeteria for the Enclave troops, with a main kitchen that serves whatever food happens to be available. Current menu is a mixture of rations and a premium of whatever meat might be brought in by the enthusiastic hunter that is General Tsosie. Armory: There are two levels to the armory, technically linked together. On the bottom floor are a number of power armor stations, which double as storage for the military's Advanced Power Armor, Mark Zero. The top floor plays host to the remainder of the depot's supplies such as rifles and munitions, spare uniforms, and regular polymer scout armor. Infirmary: The infirmary is just down the hall from the command offices, and it's currently run by a woman by the name of Helen. Converted from a boarding area from one of the airplane jet-ways, it's one of the larger rooms to be found in the airport. Maximum capacity is twenty-four cots, with two surgical tables cut off from the rest of the room by old shower curtains and drapes hung to create dividers. Bunks: Converted from the parking garage of the terminal, the bunks are three stories tall and somewhat cramped. Makeshift walls created from the wreckage of an airplane on the runway, and welded-together bunks. Over time, the craftsmanship improved to much more serviceable levels though. Command center: An old atrium in the airport that extends between two levels. Several terminals, maps, and desks extend throughout this busy part of the terminal, a veritable nerve center for the Enclave's operations. Tarmac John's hangar: The Director of R&D has laid claim to a whole hangar. From the occasional chemistry experience to his primary field of robotics, plenty of science occurs within this particular building out on the tarmac. It also serves as his own personal quarters, which does mean that John can often be found here. Laser's hangar: Before taking up the mantle of Director of Peacekeeping and Recovery, Laser used to be in R&D. Even now, between missions to restore civility to Appalachia, Laser can often be found in his hangar performing experiments on equipment such as weaponizing depleted Ultracite or creating ballistic linings. Engineering hangars: Four additional hangars are dedicated to the maintenance of the Enclave's fleet of VB-01 Vertibirds. As such, these hangars are perhaps one of the most secure locations on base, as the loss of even a single Vertibird would be quite the setback for the Enclave. Fortunately, circumstances tend to keep the aircraft out of direct combat. Vertibird pads: Aside from the hangars, most Vertibirds are kept out on a designated stretch of tarmac when not in use due to the number of them. Other than this, they can be stowed away two to a hangar if they're cleared out beforehand. Radio tower: The radio tower is the source of a number of secure broadcasting channels for Enclave operations, often dictated by the comms team under the Defense Intelligence Agency. Defenses Autocannon Emplacements: Before the war, the airport was frequented by politicians flying into Charleston due to its proximity to the city. Currently, they serve as a deterrent for those smart enough to realize what they are and for those dumb enough to simply be scared by loud noises. For those in between, the emplacements simply tear them apart with 20mm shell fire. Guard Towers: '''There are plenty of traditional guard towers stationed around the Tarmac. These range from pre-War cement towers to post-War wooden watchtowers. Each one has a switch connected to the central alarm system for the airport, with a failsafe in case of destruction of the switch. Additionally, each has a weaker spotlight in the brightness of 1500 lumens and a strong spotlight at 4500 lumens. The weak one is rigged to a motion detector, and the bright one is on a manned swivel. '''Patrollers: Enclave troopers often patrol around the Tarmac in groups between 2-4 soldiers strong. Most often, these troopers are simply wearing polymer scout armor and plasma rifles, though occasionally a heavy trooper will go on patrol. Despite being simple base guards, they are still Enclave soldiers and have the best equipment and training in all of Appalachia.Category:Locations Category:Enclave